


Battle Couple

by smink



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fanart, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smink/pseuds/smink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderbent Nagron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Couple




End file.
